Je ne sais pas
by kittyarra
Summary: Song fic Shonen-Aï. Une dispute, une porte qui claque, quelques notes sur une guitare, une chanson et un espion qui écoute...


Disclamer : Les persos de bleach sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

La chanson « Je ne sais pas » appartient à Joyce Jonathan.  
Je ne fais que les emprunter pour la fanfic, j'ai apporté quelques changements du texte de la chanson pour la fanfic.

Fic Shonen Ai/ Yaoi…Homophobes passez votre chemin !

Merci de me lire !

Je ne sais pas. 

Ryuken regardait la porte qui venait de se fermer avec violence, une larme coulait sur le visage du médecin. Encore une dispute avec son amant pour des raisons qu'ils leur étaient impossibles de modifier.

Il mit une cigarette en bouche mais ne l'alluma même pas, d'un pas lourd, il se rendit dans la chambre, et sortit de dessous du lit un étuis, il retourna dans le salon se laissa tombé sur le fauteuil, laissa sa cigarette éteinte dans le cendrier, sortit une guitare fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes. Puis il entama une mélodie et chanta avec.

_Il y a des mots qui me gène des centaines de mots, des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes.  
Comment te dire, je veux pas te mentir tu m'attires et c'est la que ce trouve le vrai fond du problème_

Le médecin se rappela la première fois où il s'était déclaré, bien qu'il se sentait comme un gamin de quinze ans devant la plus belle personne qui lui avait fait battre le coeur depuis une éternité. Il lui avait simplement dit « Tu me plais, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi ». Ryuken croyait qu'il allait l'envoyer promener, car en plus de venir de deux mondes différents, leurs rangs aussi étaient diamétralement opposés. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il s'était avancé, retirer sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos avant de lui dire. « Si tu arrête de fumer, je suis d'accord » Depuis Ryuken n'en avait plus allumer même si il gardait le paquet sur lui.

_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices, tes désirs, des supplices, je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mènes  
_

Après avoir claquer la porte, il n'était pas aller plus loin que l'ascenseur, il avait fait un demi tour parfait pour aller lancer encore quelques piques à son amant de médecin. Il était entrer dans leur appartement mais quand il entendit une guitare et la voix de Ryuken l'accompagner, surpris d'entendre son amour chanter et jouer, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait et qu'il était plutôt bon, il s'était fait tout petit et rampa jusque derrière le sofa que son amant occupait et s'assied à même le sol dos appuyer contre le meuble et se laissa porter par les paroles.

Orgueilleux oui il l'était, capricieux, surtout pour avoir toute l'attention de son amant. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser. Il aimait aussi lui faire des viennoiserie, car l'albinos était tellement craquant quand il les mangeait, ses désirs, il les avait tous comblés un à un et plus encore. Pourtant il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le bloquait pour vivre totalement heureux avec le médecin, et c'était encore une fois le sujet de leur dispute._  
_

_Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tord, on se questionne encore une dernière fois:  
Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments  
_

Le médecin souris mélancoliquement, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de quitter son amant, malgré leur dispute. Quel couple n'en avait pas, d'ailleurs? Mais c'est vrai, il y avait des choses que même en se battant de toutes ses forces, il était impossible de les changer. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait se taire sur des sujets qui de toutes façon ne leur feraient que du mal à tous les deux. Pourtant, ces choses, ne ferait pas capoter leur monde. Il y veillait.

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tord de rester si passif mais toi tu me regarde, moi je te dévore  
Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour  
Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore._

Le coeur de l'espion battait à tout rompre, jamais Ryuken ne lui avait jamais dite de telles choses, même quand ils faisaient l'amour. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entendait et il ne pu empêcher une larme perler sur sa joue. L'albinos ne résistait jamais à son regard insistant, il finissait toujours par venir près de lui, pour l'embrasser, le cajoler, l'aimer à sa manière. Il remarqua le refrain, et attendit la suite avec impatience. Le coeur palpitant, pour une fois que Ryuken se confiait, de la plus jolie des façons, il allait profiter de chaque mot, même si il n'était pas sensé écouter, il allait graver chacun de ses mots.__

Alors, on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tord, on se questionne encore une dernière fois

Je ne sais pas comment te dire, j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire.  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps.  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments...  
Je ne sais pas comment te dire, j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire.  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps.  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments.

Je te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications  
Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux, pas de contrefaçons  
J' veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre.  
J' veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes  
Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau, c'est jamais trop  
Je te veux plus changer d'avis, j'ai vu un autre un peu plus joli  
Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, jamais voulu.  
Et puis t'es qui, j'te connais pas t'as du rêver ce n'était pas moi  
mes confusions tu les connais laissons tomber

Le jeune homme était un peu indigné, il n'avait pas de défaut, il était parfait! Un japonais de pure souche avec de bonnes manières et il n'était pas une marchandise qu'on rendait, puis son médecin avait lui aussi des défauts ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il voulait le quitter, mais il entendis le « Jamais voulu » qui le rassura instantanément. Il ne pu que pouffer de rire entre ses larmes avec la phrase qui suivit, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Ryuken c'était déclarer, quelques jours avant, l'albinos l'avait suivit dans tout Karakura se demandant ce qu'il faisait, il combattait simplement des Hollow et essayait d'échapper à sa garde personnelle. Quand le soir il avait demander pourquoi le docteur l'avait suivit il avait nier en disant ses mêmes phrases. Il avait du patiente plus d'une semaine avant que Ryuken se décide de l'accosté et lui dire une phrase toute simple qui l'avait littéralement fait fondre.__

comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments

Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments  
Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments.

Ryuken avait remarquer que son amant l'écoutait, mais il ne savait pas à quel moment il était rentrer, mais il entendait les sanglots de son amour derrière lui, alors, il s'était contenté de continuer sa chanson, qu'il avait écrite pour lui.

Les dernières notes moururent, laissant l'espion tout chambouler, il se décida de sortir de sa cachette toute relative pour s'accrocher aux épaules et lui embrasser tendrement le cou.

« Je t'aime Ryuken. Je quitte tout, mon job, mon titre, je reste pour toujours avec toi. »

L'albinos sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui dise les choses ainsi.. Ryuken posa sa guitare attrapa son amant et le fit basculer sur lui.

« Je t'aime tel que tu es Byakuya, ne changes rien...Même si on se prend parfois la tête. »

Fin


End file.
